


The Doll

by LunarRiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRiver/pseuds/LunarRiver
Summary: This is a story of a teenage girl named Doll who has been under the will of her creater, or 'Father'. Doll has known nothing else.





	1. Dolls On A Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new story! I'm sorry for not updating lately.

 

      **"Doll, now."**

 **"Yes, Father."** A teenager with pale skin, long black hair, and big dark brown eyes ran forward, her black long dress flowing behind her, her nails sharpened and ready. They slashed through the air, ripping through skin and bone, the target falling dead. Doll walked back to her Father, licking the blood off her nails. After all, Father couldn't have a dirty doll, dolls must be perfect, must be presentable to the most important person in any room. 

     Father nodded. Doll smiled, for a second, then her face and features returned to their original unreadable ways. Doll followed her Father out of the dark science lab back Home. Her work for the night was complete, she was put on a shelf, like all good little dolls were. Doll closed her eyes and kept her ears alert for danger, she never slept soundly, always on alert. 


	2. Free In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...another chapter! Yay!

 

      Doll opened her eyes and stared out at into the moonlight as Father left her in darkness. Her skin was hard and smooth, her lips were cold and soft, her body so gentle that someone could smash it between their fingers if they so desired, if Doll didn't kill them first. She felt her lips draw up into a smile as she saw the moon, clouds were flowing over it but its light still shone.

     She wondered, for a brief moment, if she could ever be free in the moonlight. Could she? Could Father really let his little doll go? Doll sighed and closed her eyes, awaiting her Father's orders for the upcoming dawn.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll had once been disobedience, she never was again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment! I hope you like that update, I'm sorry I haven't been doing that lately but I'm trying haha. I'm also on Wattpad, look up the name HealingRiver and you can read my stories more. Its easier for me to wrote on their since I'm legally blind.

 

    Never show remorse. Never show your pain. Never cry. Never disobey. Those were the laws and rules Doll lived by. She always followed everything Father said to the letter but once, when she was maybe 5 or 6, she had accidentally hit Father. He was furious. He grabbed Doll by her arm, his fingers leaving black and blue marks on her pale milky skin. 

     " **Do you have any idea what you have done?! You stupid little scrap!"**

Father threw Doll to the floor of a dark room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything... Until she heard a low growling sound. A dog. A dog Father kept in here, half straved and mad. Doll curled up in the corner, showing no fear, trying not to cry or piss herself. She never disobeyed or touched Father again unless given permission. 


	4. Dolls In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll never thought she would have to do anything like this, or the thoughts that kept flowing through her head. Doll's don't have thoughts of their own...what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

 

**"Now."**

**"Yes, Father."** Doll chased after the child. She had never felt this way before. She had never wanted to let her prey go, until now. The boy ran and ran but he was clumsy, scared, desperate. The boy fell and so did Doll's final blow. Doll walked soundlessly back to her Father. 

    As Doll was put on her shelf again that night, she watched Father leave. He had no signs that he felt anything over what she had done. She had...done as told but...she also killed a child...what was wrong with her? Why would she care? She sighed and fell into a nightmarish sleep.


	5. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father talks to Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy darling readers!

 

    The white China tea cup sat on a white China tea plate, light blue flower petals were forever frozen in falling on them, engraved for all to see, never falling, never starting, just being. Doll herself was that way, but something changed when she had killed that child. 

    Father had sat her down at what he explained was a table for a tea party. He said dolls do it all the time.  **"Doll, do you feel?"**

**"Fine, Father."**

**"Physically?"**

**"Fine, Father."**

**"Emotionally?"**

**"Fine, Father."** Doll said we he wanted to hear. Doll didn't know her own feelings on the matter but why should she? She was just a doll. Father had talked to her for once...that was the first real sort of conversation they had ever had. Doll felt her cold lips turn into a smile then go back into place.


	6. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll wants to see if she is human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

    Doll sits on her shelf. 

    She's bored and got nothing to do, no orders to follow. She suddenly wonders if she's even human. Could she be? How can she find out? 

    Doll suddenly gets another idea. Make herself feel pain. Pain is a sign of humanity, isn't it? She gets a sharp glass shard from her broken mirror, that's now broken and slices her wrist. Something red flows out. Its intoxicating. 


	7. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll got a birthday present once. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy. I hope your still enjoying Doll!

 

     Doll laid on a table and felt wires go in her arms, legs, back and felt suction cup wires connect to her forehead. Father had found out about the cutting and took all her mirrors out, including leaving her with that dog again for three nights without food or water for her. She closed her eyes. A week had passed since Father found out, today was her birthday. 

    Doll heard the buzz of a computer and the faint beep as her brainwaves were scanned, as well as her heartbeat and dreams. As she fell asleep, she heard her Father whisper two words to her. 

    " **Happy birthday..."**


	8. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll ages by getting trapped in a coma, she's now 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

    Doll opened her eyes. 

    Darkness was everywhere. That was all that could be seen. She heard the faint beeping of something. Her heart monitor? Where was Father? Why was it all dark? Doll pulled out the wires to see that when she touched them they were...worn. As if they had been in her a long time, providing her life. 

    Doll got up and explored for Father. He was nowhere to be found. " **Father?"** She called as she turned down hallways and empty doors. " **Father?"** She called again. 

    " **I am your Father now, Doll. Welcome back."**

    Doll turned to see a man dressed in all bblack. 


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to change for Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

 

     Doll stared at the man. " **F-Father?"** She asked. The man in black nodded. He was not her Father. He was not the man who had raised her. Where was that man? Where was the man who had held her when she young during a strom? Still...she was just a doll...that wasn't her decision. 

    The woman nodded, her body going numb again as the man she would now call Father led her to her new life of change and abuse and fear. The years passed and Doll was repeatedly broken in spirit by his words and body. He beat her, told her she was worthless, told her she was just a toy. Maybe she was. But...no matter how much she told herself it would get better it never did... One day, Father took Doll to a city. He never cams back. 

    Doll was alone. 


	10. City Of Broken Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll was alone in that city for years it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please

 

    Doll was numb. 

    The memories were the only thing keeping her there, that and hope. She hated being alone, she didn't know what to do. She'd always had orders. The memories, the pain, was what she craved so that she could feel human, at least a little bit. Doll sat on the dusty stairs of a broken down chapel. She'd heard of God before but didn't understand Him but, she was sick of being this way, tired of feeling so lost and the loneness seemed to make her heart ache. 

    She walked into the chapel and kneeled, asking God to help her, begging him to take her away from this place or bring Father back. 


	11. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll had to get out of the city...Father was never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I had the same dream a few years ago, do any of you know or can figure out what it means?

 

     Doll curled up in the chapel that night at the feet of the large stone man in robes and a ring floating above his head. Doll sighed as she closed her eyes. Why didn't Father just come back? 

    Doll was laying grass. 

    Wet dew rain kissed grass with a full moon above her. She suddenly looked up to see the moon glow blue then the blue spirits of cats came flowing down at her, thousands of them. They all ran on paws that never touched the ground, they all ran together around her, their light blue spirits creating a warm circle of peace around her. Doll was on a wooden dock, the ocean stretching out for miles, the large pale moon sinking into the black waves. 

    Doll opened her eyes. 

    It was time to go. 


	12. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll goes in search of answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!

 

    Doll sighed as she walked. She had left the broken down city three days ago and all she was walking through was dirt. Almost like a dessert if not for the occasional tree or grassy patch. Doll was hungrier than she ever believed possible. 

    Doll was sure she would collapse soon. 

    Until she saw a cat. 

    Just a normal black cat with dark green eyes licking its paw. Doll smiled. " **Hello there, kitty."** she said. The cat turned its head to her, lashing its tail as if waving. Doll giggled. Her search for a friend was over, now all she had to search for was her past and her Father. 


	13. Kala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll had just thought her friend was normal, but as all things in her life, they are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

    Doll named her friend Kala. 

    She didn't know why or what the name meant but the cat seemed to like it, and like her. Doll and Kala walked for hours, Doll telling Kala all about her past, and her dream, her Father, and her hopes. 

     **"I do not like your Father."**

Doll jumped, looking around for the voice, her nails curled " **Kala here. You did know I could talk right?"**

Doll shook her head, no. 

    The cat smiled, as only a cat can. " **Well, surprise!"**


End file.
